Cold Christmas
by Oblivious
Summary: Short and sweet, this is a glimpse into what Rei's Christmas may be like. One-shot.


I know it's a little late but Christmas has 12 days no?

This is a fic from Rei's POV. A realistic Christmas for Rei.

* * *

Willing my gargantuan arms to move, I hastily take aim in the center of the simulation target. When finally, the continous humming of the fire control system configuring the shot gave way to the beep of a lock-on I pull the trigger with a satisfying click. Burst after burst of flame issued from the nozzle of the Eva's assault rifle as I steadily controlled the recoil caused by the ton heavy bullets. A brief firestorm erupts in the center of the target before it collapses and explodes with simulated fury. 

The sonourous voice of Doctor Akagi reached me through my deep state of concentration.

"Rei, good work, we're done for today."

Her voice is swiftly followed by Commander Ikari's.

"We still have the afternoon. Schedule a synch test after analysing the simulation results."

"But sir, it's Christmas Eve."

An incomprehensible moment of silence followed, when only the whirling and humming of computers and machinery at work could be heard. Someone was barely heard gulping.

It was only Christmas. I thought, as the moments rolled on slowly by, the silence mulling on.

After roughly ten seconds, Commander Ikari spoke.

"Rei."

"Yes?" I whispered.

There was another moment of silence.

"Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

A controlled, barely audible, and tentative explosion occured in the control room. Gasps and Ohs were heard.

Rapidly changing in tone and demenour, the Commander spoke again.

"No one else shall leave until the simulation results are analysed and filed! I want a report on my table in an hour! Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir!"

The sky is painted a bright, rich orange by the setting sun, as its far edges are slowly eaten away by the darkness of encroaching night.

I sit in my bed, leaning against an upright pillow staring through the open curtains at the sun, slowly setting beneath the horizon of skyscrapers. The weather is a pleasingly cool. A pleasant change from the sweltering heat of the rest of the year. I sit cozily, wrapped up in a blanket for warmth, enjoying my favourite and only pastime.

Thinking.

I have free time but still... there is nothing to do.

I was given the two days off, but what do I do now? School is out, there will be no tests, there will be no training. What is Christmas about anyway?

It's cozy but still... it's getting colder.

I have only one blanket, and was only wearing my underwear and an extra large shirt. The world is either too hot or too cold...

It's Christmas but still... this room is empty.

Everyone was talking about spending time with family and friends... I only have myself and my shadow.

The cold is pleasing but still... it's getting too cold.

The cold was still at an enoyable level but it was fast exceeding it... All my school clothes are at the drycleaners... this is all I have. I wonder if I will last through the night.

Lonliness is pleasing but still...

The consumate silence was abruptly dispelled by the chime of doorbell, echoing throughout my cold, grey apartment. 

Who could be here at this time?

Drawing my blanket tightly around my body, I get off my bed, ignoring the urge to wince as my feet make contact with the frigid cement floor. As the cold crept slowly up my spine, I walk towards the door, helpless to shake the feeling of hope that was welling up in my heart. A glimmer of light that would flicker away soon enough.

Even the door handle was freezing cold... With one hand keeping my blanket tightly wrapped around me, I pulled open the door and clapped eyes on...

"Ikari? Why are you here?"

Shinji was wearing a weird looking red ribbon around his neck, purple jumper, blue jeans and a nervous expression. In his hands, he was holding a squashy looking parcel that was green and had chibi kittens dancing all over it, and had a card attached to it.

"I... I have something from Misses Ritsuko and Misato."

He tore the card off the parcel and handed it to me.

It was a normal looking card with a huge red Santa Claus holding a huge sack of weird and wonderful objects. Except that in the place of his face was a stuck on picture of Commander Ikari, making the overall impression of an angry Santa Claus who wasn't very jolly at all.

I opened the card and read it.

_Yo Rei, enjoying Christmas so far? Here's a Merry Christmas from all the peeps at NERV. Who couldn't send you presents because they're all jealous that you got off work first. See, me and Rits are good little girls... You know I'm kidding right?  
_

_Rits was the one who sent you the jacket, and I sent you Shinji_

I look up at Shinji and stare at the red ribbon around his neck.

"Why did Major Katsuragi ask you to wear that?"

Shinji looked at me quizically.

"I really would like to ask her myself, but she told me to read the card, and only after you have. She also told me not to buy anything for you, she's really acting strange huh?"

Shinji laughed nervously.

_Oh, and Rei? Shinji doesn't have to buy a present because he IS a present.  
_

_Christ, I kill myself._

_So, Merry Christmas again Rei, and... enjoy our presents._

I looked back up at Shinji and handed him the card.

"I'll make tea."

With that, I turned around and made for the kitchen, making no sign I heard the polite protests from Shinji.

He had been over for tea before, I had made sure I knew how to serve tea ever since. I took the tea out of the cabinet as I heard the door close and the shuffling of shoes being taken off.

I looked at the box. This was the same box of tea I had used then...

Soon, I had a pot of steaming tea and two teacups arranged nicely on a tray. The only sweets I had were poptarts, those would have to do. I picked up the tray and carefully made for the door.

As I approach Shinji, who is seated on my bed, he looks to the side in unease.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"This is the least I could for you." I said. "I have nothing for you."

"Aahh, that's fine then."

I sit down beside him and lay the tray on the bed, beside us. I fill a cup with tea and hand it to him.

"Please."

"Th-thank you."

Carefully tilting the teapot over my own cup to fill it, I ask: "Have you read the card?"

"Y-yes..."

"You... don't have to stay if you don't want to." I said as I stare into his brown eyes. Kind brown eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Shinji asked.

"What?"

"I... don't mind being a present... if it's to you... Rei." He said tentatively, his voice soft but firm, though his eyes looked anywhere but to my own.

We sat in silence for moments as those words echoed in my head, unable to believe that which my heart desired. They eroded my reality; the walls of my cold grey reality. Until I noticed that my cup was overflowing with tea. I hurriedly set it down.

"What... are you saying?" I said, my head feeling light as uncertainty clouding my thoughts. I had a dream once, it was just like this. I stared at a poptart as I felt the cold in my cheeks fade slowly away.

"I said that I did not mind staying with you... Miss Ayanami."

"Really...?"

He looked into my eyes and nodded uneasily.

"Yes."

Tingling feelings of warmth spreaded from my heart and slowly filled my innermost as I stared deeply into his eyes... and felt myself fall into them.

I did not feel cold anymore.

* * *

Merry Christmas boys and girls. Hope you enjoyed that. 


End file.
